S-Rank Naruto
by Hvorfor
Summary: This is the sequel to Jiraya's Intense Training and picks up when Jiraiya and Naruto return to Konohana. It follows a Naruto that is a legitimately S-rank shinobi that can fight on equal footing or at an advantage with the Akatsuki members. Complete: Last Chapter is a summary
1. 1: Homecoming

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, if I did then Naruto would be able to fight his opponents without relying on luck and last second power ups.

 **Note:** This is the sequel to _Jiraiya's Intense Training_. This story should be able to be read without reading the previous story, however that means that you won't have the explanations for Naruto's abilities. This means that Naruto will be pulling random powers out of nowhere as well as the fact that Naruto has become smarter than cannon at this point. This story will pick up on the day Naruto comes back to Konohagakure.

 **Chapter 1: Homecoming**

Naruto let out a cheer as he and Jiraiya came in sight of Konohagakure's main gate. "I can't wait to show all my friends how awesome I am now. I bet after Baa-chan sees it she'll give me the hat she's so impressed."

"Yeah right gaki. That's about as likely as her agreeing to go on a date with me. Besides you still lose two thirds of our spars, she beats me every time that we fight." Retorted Jiraiya as they checked into the village with the chunin manning the gate.

"That doesn't really count because you won't let me use the Kyuubi's chakra or sage mode in our spars, and if you ever fought Baa-chan you wouldn't even try to hit her."

"Well I don't use sage mode in spars either. You don't pull out your trump cards unless it's a matter of life and death gaki. Although I do agree about Tsunade-hime I wouldn't be able to bring myself to strike a woman of such beauty. Also if I did hit her it would just make her hit me back harder."

"Yeah, I know Ero-senin, the less you use any of your trump cards the less likely anyone will be able to find the weaknesses of it and therefore be able to counter you when you use it. But I do agree with you Baa-chan is extremely dangerous to perverts like you. Fighting back at that point might just be suicidal."

"Hahaha, yeah, if I got her any more annoyed she might stop holding back on her punches. Speaking of Tsunade-hime we should report in to her to fold you back into the main shinobi force."

"I can't say hello to my friends yet?"

"No, always report in first so that you can have the most uninterrupted time for your endeavors before you have to leave the village again, or in your case most likely have your abilities tested so that you can be properly placed for your skill."

"Cool, I get to show everyone how awesome I am, and with the way I am now I'll become jonin for sure."

"Well actually, if your extremely lucky you might be made chunin. You don't have the mission experience to be promoted to jonin or even chunin outside of the chunin exams. Most likely you'll just be an extremely high rated genin. In general people are offered basic skill testing for jonin and chunin after a required number of missions of certain ranks. Outside of that you can be nominated for the chunin exams which are multi-village events held bi-annually, and the jonin exams which are within the village and are held once every two years. The next one for that would be in a year and a half. Seeing as this isn't a challenge exam and you don't have the required missions for the normal way of advancement you probably won't be promoted. However your skill level will be noted so if you reach the required number of missions you may be automatically promoted, or at least you will be recommended to take the next official exams for promotion. In addition, your in village ranking will reflect your true skill and allow you to take higher ranked missions than a normal genin would be able to. The only difference between the official ranks if your village ranking is high enough is what mission levels you will be allowed to lead, as well as the ranks of ninjas you are allowed to lead."

"So your saying that no matter how powerful or smart I prove myself to be in the test that I'll be assigned to determine how well our training went I will still be a genin, but that doesn't really matter beyond advancing in the village hierarchy as well as determining what missions I can be assigned to lead."

"Yeah, pretty much, what do you mean by assigned to lead gaki?"

"Well, I could see some jonin, Kakashi-sensei in particular, allowing me to lead the mission that we are on for experience leading missions. He's officially in charge and can step in for me if I make mistakes, but he would let me give the orders."

"Yeah, I could see that happening, but don't expect that to happen very often. Also, with your skill level, those missions would be the ones that are well below your level." Explained Jiraiya just before they jumped through the window into the hokage's office. "Hey Tsunade-hime, not interrupting anything are we?"

"Not really, Asuma's team is just leaving." Replied Tsunade as she gestured to Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji.

"Cool, well the gaki and I are reporting in." Said Jiraiya.

"Hey Baa-chan." Crowed Naruto.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Naruto!?" Yelled Tsunade "Its good to have you back."

"Yeah it was much too quiet without you. Although now that your back everything will start being more troublesome again. Anyway your welcome to meet up with us after your done here." Stated Shikamaru as he and his team left the office.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Replied Naruto "Baa-chan you won't believe how awesome I am now."

"Really? Well I'll leave determining that up to the report Jiraiya will be handing in about your overall training and your progress. As well as an aural report that will be given after I read the written one. Beyond that there will be the skill test that you will partake in tomorrow. Be at training ground seven at noon." Said Tsunade, "Naruto you can leave, Jiraiya stay and give your report."

"Cool, see you tomorrow." Replied Naruto as he left through the window.

"So, how good is he really?" Asked Tsunade.

"Well he can beat me in about a third of our spars and that's without sage mode or the Kyuubi's chakra." Replied Jiraiya.

"Really? Either your losing your touch or he is really impressive."

"He's legitimately a S-class shinobi Hime, and I'm insulted that you could possibly think that I could ever lose my touch. I am the great Jiraiya-sama! Sage of toads, trainer of kage and lover of women. It would be impossible for me of all people to lose their touch. Besides I've already trained one SS-rank shinobi, you don't think I'd have it in me to train at least an S-rank one. Especially with someone with as much raw potential as Naruto to train."

"I get all that you old pervert, but I was more surprised that you could do it so quickly."

"Well, with his ability with shadow clones it is quite simple to condense years of training into a few months. I've probably put in as much training into him as I did Minato at this point. All I really have left to teach him is how to make seals out of pure chakra. Beyond that he has to find his own path to becoming SS-class as I haven't reached that level and I have been training myself for years."

"That actually was a good idea with the clones, though it's not practical for anyone else unfortunately. Now you scram too. I have reports to read, including yours about the kid. You should watch the skill test as well. I'll have read your report by then and we can talk with the examiner afterwards and decide his ranking."

"Cool, see you later Tsunade-hime, I'm off to do my research!"

"Jiraiya!" Yelled Tsunade as she punched him out the window and across the village.

 **Note:** I know this chapter is a bit short. Its more of an introduction to the new story than a true chapter. In this story I'll probably skip most events that don't progress the story in this fanfiction. Next chapter will be the test that Naruto and Sakura get from Kakashi like in cannon.


	2. 2: The Test

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, if I did then Naruto would be able to fight his opponents without relying on luck and last second power ups.

 **Note:** Changed Konohana to Konohagakure

 **Chapter 2: The Test**

When Naruto arrived at training ground seven Sakura was already waiting for him.

"Hey! Sakura-chan are you here to watch my skill test?" Yelled Naruto as he waved at her.

"Not quite, Naruto, I'm actually going to take part in the skill testing too." Replied Sakura as she waved back.

"Really why would you need to be skill tested too? Haven't you been doing missions, and have your skill level noted from that?"

"No, after I was promoted in the chunin exams that took place in Sunagakure I started working in the hospital close to full time as part of my apprenticeship to Tsunade-sama. I haven't really had that many missions since you left either. Just filling in holes in other teams when someone is injured. Other than that I've been at the hospital or training under Tsunade-sama, although those do overlap fairly often."

"That's cool! So does this mean that we have to fight each other or what?" Asked Naruto as he started taking off his weights.

"I'm not sure. The test was not explained to me at all other than the location and the time. My guess is that we are both going to be tested by a jonin. Probably together to see how well we can work as a unit on missions." Answered Sakura, then she noticed that Naruto's weights were making indents on the ground and asked. "Those are some pretty impressive weights Naruto, but if they make indents on the ground when you set them down, why don't you make indents when you walk?"

"Well, the same way that you can walk on sand dunes without making footprints or walk on water. It's a simple chakra exercise, but it takes a lot less chakra than water walking because the ground is more solid than water."

"That makes sense I guess, but why doesn't Lee cause craters in the ground when he walks? I mean he can't use chakra."

"I asked Ero-sennin about that when I came upon the problem during my training. He said that Lee can use chakra, but he can't mould it. He said that Lee would be dead if he couldn't use chakra and beyond that getting to ninja levels of fitness require chakra running through your muscles. In addition to that the eight gates are a chakra based technique that requires you to open specific tenketsu in order to allow more chakra to run through your body allowing your muscles to work more than is normally possible. Lee has chakra and can use chakra he just can't mould it properly outside of his body, which stops him from using ninjutsu and genjutsu. However, it doesn't stop him from expelling it without moulding it, and tree climbing, water walking and the weight distribution technique do just that, allowing him to use them."

"Okay, I wonder how much chakra Lee has now. I'd look into finding a way for him to use his chakra more effectively, but with Guy's crazy drive to improve Lee and the fact that Tsunade-sama has already looked at the medical side, I don't think I'd find anything. So how do you think you're going to do in the test?"

"Well, Ero-sennin said that no matter how this test goes I won't be promoted, but beyond that my skill will probably be ranked somewhere around high jonin, but with the abilities that I'm not supposed to use in spars or tests I'm probably near kage level. How about you?"

"Wow, that's a lot more impressive than I was expecting. Though you do tend to exaggerate your prowess. I'm probably just a bit lower than that in combat abilities. Low jonin in spars going up to high jonin with other abilities."

"I'm hurt that you don't trust my assessment of my own skills! I might even have been underplaying them a bit! I beat Ero-sennin a third of the time in our spars Sakura! Who else do you know that can do that?"

"I bet Tsunade-sama has never lost a spar against him."

"But that's not even fair, he wouldn't even try against her!"

"Hahaha, so since no one has shown up to test us, how much do you want to bet that Kakashi-sensei is going to be running it?"

"No bet Sakura-chan, no bet."

 **Two hours later:**

"Yo, my cute little students." Announced Kakashi as he, Jiraiya and Tsunade walked into the training field.

"You're late!" Shouted Sakura "I expected it of Kakashi-sensei, but not you Tsunade-sama."

"Well I asked Kakashi to report to my office at eleven thirty and Jiraiya and I were waiting there while I did paperwork. Kakashi apparently spent over two hours helping a cat out of a tree." Explained Tsunade.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, how have you been these last three years?" Asked Naruto.

"Well mostly solo missions because after Sasuke, you left with Jiraiya and Sakura went to study under Tsunade-sama. So our team had effectively been disbanded. I also did a bit of training, so in all not much. Now my cute little students I'm going to be running your skill test." Said Kakashi as he raised a hand holding two bells. "You probably recognise these, well your skill test will be about the same as your genin one. The main difference is that you have until the sun goes down to take them."

"Kakashi, you might want to change intent to kill to intent to capture." Stated Jiraiya. "He can beat me in a spar a third of the time, and I'm pretty sure that Sakura knows Tsunade-hime's super strength technique at this point."

"Ah, fair enough. Normal spar rules you two. Attempt not to kill or maim." Agreed Kakashi. "Lets begin." Then Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shannaro!" Shouted Sakura as she punched the ground immediately after Kakashi disappeared shattering it and unearthing Kakashi. "You'll have to do better than that Kakashi-sensei."

"Maa, maa, Sakura I though that we weren't going for lethal strikes." Retorted Kakashi.

"That would only be lethal if it hit you directly sensei, and to make sure you don't hide like that again. Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld." Said Naruto going through hand signs and then placing his hands on the ground turning the ground in the entire training field into a thick liquid. However, everyone was able to stay above the ground using the water walking technique.

"Going a little overboard aren't you Naruto? That's not very stealthy." Admonished Kakashi.

"Not really, this is a combat test and I'll always be part of a heavy combat team rather than a stealth one due to my special circumstances. Besides this will force you to use chakra and we all know that I can outlast you." Argued Naruto before appearing to vanish in a burst of speed as he dashed at Kakashi who was forced to do a substitution to avoid the punch. Then he was barely able to dodge the tree Sakura threw at him.

"Oooh, it looks like I won't be able to take it easy with you two." Stated Kakashi as he uncovered his sharingan. While he was doing this Naruto had closed the distance between them and landed a punch on Kakashi's stomach sending him through a tree. When Kakashi landed he was barely able to dodge the drop kick that Sakura used on him through another substitution. "Maa, maa, attacking when I was adjusting my headband, I'm so proud of you."

"Any opening the opponent gives you, right Kakashi-sensei?" Replied Naruto as he engaged Kakashi in a bout of taijutsu.

"Mou, Naruto you are fast and have a good style, but I spar with Guy. You won't be able to beat me with taijutsu." Stated Kakashi before having to backflip away from Naruto to dodge the senbon that Sakura threw at him from the side. "Fire style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu" Shouted Kakashi as he finished hand signs midair and spat multiple small fireballs at Naruto to cover his retreat.

"Earth style: Earth Wall" said Naruto as he finished his handsigns and caused a wall of earth to shoot out of the ground in front of him blocking all of the fireballs from Kakashi's jutsu. "Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto as he created ten clones that rushed Kakashi from behind the earth wall to draw Kakashi's attention. As Kakashi used a Grand Fireball jutsu to destroy the clones Naruto used an overpowered Wind Style: Great Breakthrough to overpower it and send the now multiplied flames back at Kakashi who was forced to do a substitution in order to avoid it.

"Now I'm impressed Naruto, two chakra natures and even the use of tactics." Commented Kakashi.

"Huh? Didn't you get reports on our skills before this started?" Replied Naruto.

"Well I would have, but then I showed up late and Tsunade decided I had wasted enough time. Then she said I'd have to do it blind. Her smile at that was a bit scary, yeah, kinda like yours is now Naruto." Stated Kakashi. He then had to block a flurry of senbon from Sakura and dodge the follow up punch that would have taken his head off. "Maa, maa, I'm impressed by you to Sakura. Your tactics are befitting of a medic, most possible benefit for least amount of risk. No need to get mad." Placated Kakashi as he dodged another punch and had to use another Grand Fireball jutsu to burn the poison cloud Sakura spat at him out of the air. He was then hit in the back by a Naruto clone straight towards Sakura forcing him to use a substitution to dodge her punch.

As Naruto dashed in front of Kakashi entering them into another bout of taijutsu he told him "Jeez, Kakashi-sensei I thought you of all people would know better than to anger Sakura-shan, especially now that she can punch you across the village." Then when Kakashi was distracted a second Naruto grabbed his arm from behind and through him into a tree where Kakashi had to desperately dodge another of Sakuras punches. "You're slowing down Kakashi-sensei, maybe you should just give us the bells." Taunted Naruto as he and two clones moved to engage Kakashi in taijutsu.

In response Kakashi tried to ensnare them in a genjutsu when it didn't work Kakashi stated, "Maa, maa, Naruto you even filled that hole in your defenses?"

"Itachi's in the Akatsuki Kakashi-sensei, I'd have to be a complete idiot not to figure out how to get out of genjutsu. Anyway it's time to kick this up a notch, First Gate: Gate of Opening open, Second Gate: Gate of Healing open, Third Gate: Gate of Life open." Stated Naruto as he opened the first three gates and dispelled his clones.

"Really Naruto, using the gates in a spar? Aren't you getting a little desperate?" Asked Kakashi.

"Not really, because of my regenerative capabilities the first three gates have negligible downsides. If I opened more than this, then I would agree with you." Replied Naruto. He then reengaged Kakashi in taijutsu, however this time Naruto had a noticeable edge. Nartuto finished the exchange with a spin kick that send Kakashi through a tree which was followed by a brace of senbon from Sakura. Kakashi was unable to full about them this time, but was able to divert them to points where they would only slow him slightly.

"You got me good there, but it isn't over and you two are starting to run out of time." Said Kakashi.

"Actually it is over." Stated Naruto after he used a shunshin to get behind Kakashi's new position and capture him in a sealing version of his chakra chains. The only reason he was able to do so without Kakashi reacting was the increased speed given to him from the three gates he had opened, the fact that Kakashi was both injured and tired, and the fact that Kakashi didn't know Naruto could use chakra chains. Naruto then pulled the bells from Kakashi's belt and tossed one to Sakura before closing the three gates that he had open, releasing Kakashi from the chakra chains and returning the training field to solid ground.

"Chakra chains? Really Naruto? I'm surprised that you hadn't manifested them before you left if you were capable of it." Said Kakashi.

"Well, their creation was being inferred with by the Kyuubi, but Ero-sennin found a way around that. After I created them for the first time it just started becoming more and more natural." Replied Naruto while he scratched the back of his head.

"That's the way it is for most bloodline talents apparently. Hard to activate the first time, but become progressively easier with use. Anyway, well done to you both. Its extremely difficult to capture an opponent without severely injuring them, especially when they at my level. Well, give me the bells back and then you two are done for the day. I've got to go make your new files with Jiraya and Tsunade-sama" Said Kakashi as Sakura healed the wounds he had sustained during the test.

"Sure." Replied Sakura and Naruto before handing the bells back.

"Thanks for the healing Sakura." Stated Kakashi before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Sakura-chan you were awesome! And did you see how cool I was? Do you want to go get something to eat?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah, we did really well against Kakashi-sensei. We can go get something to eat as long as you remember that it isn't a date." Replied Sakura as they walked off to retrieve Naruto's weights and then go to Ichiraku's.

 **With Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade:**

"Well how did the gaki do?" Asked Jiraiya after Kakashi appeared.

"I'm honestly not sure how hard he tried. The two of them had me on the back foot the entire time, but Naruto was almost treating it like a game. At the end he opened three gates, and that was more just to show me that he could. He also didn't need to use chakra chains to capture me, but he used them to end it more quickly. In all he only really used taijutsu with any chakra related abilities to show off to me. What he showed there also makes him jonin level, with two nature transformations and holding the swamp of the underworld jutsu the whole time to show off his chakra reserves." Replied Kakashi.

"Kinda what I was expecting. He showed off most of the things that I didn't deem a card to hold in reserve other than his weapon skills. He didn't treat this as a real combat experience, more like a skill showcase." Replied Jiraiya.

"That does fit into how he was engaging me, he also worked really well with Sakura. Although that was more her doing. She pretty much used Naruto as a distraction for launching her attacks." Said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head.

"Speaking of Sakura how did she do in the test?" Asked Tsunade.

"She took a support role for most of the fight, which makes sense for a medic. Almost all of her attacks came when I was off balance. Most of the time I had to use jutsu to cover my escape from them. She also conserved her stamina extremely well. She looked as fresh as Naruto at the end and we all know how much stamina he has. The one issue is that she lost her temper at one point and then took the frontline role, which would be dangerous for the squad if it happened on mission." Replied Kakashi.

"She does have a technique that will allow her to frontline if necessary without endangering the mission, but yes she does have a bit of a temper. So how high do you rank their capabilities?" Asked Tsunade.

"Well Naruto is at least my level skill wise. He never really got the upper hand solo until he used the gates or I had already taken a hit from some senbon. I don't think he was going all out so he could be even more skilled. Sakura is probably weaker than me in direct combat, but I didn't see enough to really judge that. She is extremely skilled in a support role however. When fulfilling that role, I never got a chance to counter attack against her." Stated Kakashi.

"Okay, well that's good enough for an aural report. Let's go back to my office and compile the real thing." Said Tsunade before turning around and walking towards the village with Kakashi and Jiraiya following her.

 **Note:** Well that was the first fight scene I have written. Any suggestions as to how to improve it from changing how I include jutsu names to just wanting more detail would be appreciated. I also included my thoughts on how Lee can walk around in his weights without leaving holes in the ground. With the fight scene I'm not sure how well I did. I was trying to show that Naruto was better than Kakashi without making it extremely short or boring. I also pushed Sakura into more of a support role. This is partially because as a medic she should take up a support role. It is also because this Naruto can pull off the frontline solo allowing her to be a supportive fighter that either distracts enemies with long range attacks or ends fights by landing unexpected but devastating hits. I'm not sure whether I should include the Gaara, Deidara fight or not. I'm leaning towards not including it as it would just be a retelling of the cannon fight with possibly more thought processes and less description of action.


	3. 3: Gaara!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, if I did then Naruto would be able to fight his opponents without relying on luck and last second power ups.

 **Note** : Sorry for the wait on the update. I was having writer's block on the introductory part of the chapter. Also there were some issues in my job where I had to take on extra hours which cut into the time that I had for writing this.

 **Chapter 3: Gaara!**

It was about noon the day after the test. Naruto was at home working on increasing the speed of his brushless sealing techniques when an ANBU came to his home to urgently summon him to the Hokage's office for an urgent mission. When he arrived at her office Sakura and Kakashi were already there.

"There you are Naruto. Now I called you all here because we received an extremely urgent message from Sunagakure." Began Tsunade as she steepled her fingers. "Apparently they were attacked by the Akatsuki. From the reports he used explosions which means that we are assuming that it was Deidara. During the attack Gaara was winning to begin with, but when Deidara used an extremely large attack on the city itself Gaara was forced to focus his sand on protecting the city rather than himself. Deidara seized the opportunity to win the battle and Gaara was taken. I'm sending you to Sunagakure to help them with whatever they need. If at all possible you will retrieve Gaara from the Akatsuki. In addition to this, Temari left earlier today, you are to catch up to her and appraise her of the situation on your way to Suna."

"Understood Tsunade-sama" Replied Kakashi. "We'll go home to get our extended mission gear and meet at the gate to move out as soon as possible."

"Yeah, we gotta go save Gaara!" Yelled Naruto.

"We will do our best Tsunade-sama." Stated Sakura.

When Naruto got to his house he took off his weights (as he was to never wear them on a mission), took his scrolls and put them on his back, and then left to go to the gates. Kakashi-sensei was waiting for him, but Sakura wasn't. "Hey Kakashi-sensei we got to move as fast as we can as soon as Sakura gets here. The longer that the Akatsuki have Gaara the less likely we will be able to get him back alive."

"We will go as fast as we can without tiring ourselves to make sure that when we do reach the Akatsuki, we will be able to fight them with our full strength. To do anything else would be suicidal." Explained Kakashi as Sakura arrived. "Now let's move out. I'll take the lead position so both of you follow me. I'll push hard, but even if its not be fast enough for you. Remember we are trying to have enough energy to fight the Akatsuki after the run. Let's move out."

Kakashi took them out at a pace that was just a bit to fast for Sakura to talk, but Naruto wasn't having that much trouble as he had had an insane amount of both speed and endurance training. It took them about eight hours to catch up to Temari who had left about four hours before them. Kakashi then slowed to her pace to allow for talking and stated. "Temari we got word from Sunagakure. The Akatsuki attacked and Gaara was captured."

"No, no, no, then what are we waiting around for let's get moving!" Yelled Temari. To which Kakashi silently picked the pace back up to how they were moving before they bet up with her. They continued in silence and continued throughout the night to reach Sunagakure late in the night the next day. This was acceptable as shinobi were trained for sleep deprivation to the point where they only start showing noticeable signs of it after two days, and even this could be easily extended with the use of caffeine pills. With a judicious amount of medical ninjutsu could function for a week before they needed real sleep.

When they arrived in Sunagakure they were taken to where Kankuro was in the hospital for poison. As Temari rushed in to see his brother a small elderly woman turned to see the Konohagakure contingent. Upon seeing Kakashi she immediately pulled out a kunai charging him and yelling. "Die White Fang!"

Naruto blurred forward grabbing her raised arm and yelled at her. "What are you talking about you senile old hag, that's Kakashi of the Sharingan, who the heck is the White Fang?"

"That would be my father Naruto, and I'm assuming that that is the respected elder Chiyo of Sunagakure. I believe that my father killed her son." Replied Kakashi.

"Of course you're his son, I was just joking about attacking you, hahahahaha. Although I must say that the resemblance is striking. Now what are Konoha shinobi doing here?" Said Chiyo.

"Well now that we've got that cleared up you can release her Naruto." Ordered Kakashi. As Naruto did he turned to Chiyo with an eye-smile. "Now we are here to assist Sunagakure in the retrieval of Gaara from our mutual enemies the Akatsuki as well as other recover efforts that you need in the wake of the attack. Sakura is Tsunade-sama's apprentice. She's here to assist in healing any severe injuries such as Kankuro's here as well as Gaara's when we retrieve him. She will also hopefully keep losses to a minimum when we engage the Akatsuki directly to retrieve him. Naruto is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki as well as Gaara's friend. He will be acting as the main attack force against the Akatsuki when we reach them. He will most likely be dealing with one of them mainly on his own while Sakura and I tag team the other one. I as you know am Kakashi of the Sharingan. I'll be analyzing our opponents to in order to gain more intelligence on the Akatsuki as a whole as well as being one of the main fighters of the group as well as the field leader and most likely acting tracker."

"Hmph, still can't believe that we are accepting help from another villiage, but if she is that old slug's apprentice she might be able to cure the poison that's running through Kankuro's system. He ran off after the Akatsuki alone after Gaara was captured. Sasori of the Red Sands was the one who did this to him, and I can't make heads or tails of the poison he used, but when you go after those bastards I'm coming with you." Stated Chiyo while gesturing at Sakura who had already started working on Kankuro.

"Can I have a few bowls of clean water?" Yelled Sakura before some medical shinobi from Suna who had been listening to the conversation went out to fetch her some.

"Why would you want to come with us Elder Chiyo?" Asked Kakashi. "I thought that you stayed out of direct action to the point that you no longer advise unless approached directly."

"Well I have some personal business to settle with my grandson, besides I owe that young boy Gaara at least this much." Replied Chiyo as Sakura started using the water to pull the poison out of Kankuro's body by fist pushing it through his pores then pull it out contaminated by the poison.

"Ahh, personal reasons then." Stated Kakashi before turning to Naruto. "In Jiraiya's training you discussed the Akatsuki's members got any information on these two Naruto?"

"Well, Deidara is an extreme long distance specialist. With the combination of his kekkei genkai which is explosion release and his kinjutsu that allows him to knead chakra into substances he is able to make clay sculptures that he can make move however he wishes and then explode. The upper limit of the explosive force he can produce, but in general the larger the sculpture is the larger the explosion will be. However, a piece of clay half the size of your fist would be enough to potentially blow off an arm. He likes to fight out of reach of his opponents by flying on one of his constructs. Also as he has explosion release close range fighting will be dangerous as he can potentially cause explosions to occur to augment any of his strikes. Sasori on the other hand is more of a midrange fighter and uses puppets. Little is known about his abilities other than that not only is he a poison master and a master puppet maker he is also good with seals. He also spends almost all of his time within one of his puppets to protect him from direct attacks which are the weakness of many puppeteers. Out of our team I am the best suited to fighting Sasori as well as being better suited for fighting Sasori than Deidara. This is because I am extremely resistant to poisons, in addition to be extremely well equipped to avoid poison gas due to my wind nature and able to block attacks from all directions with my hair jutsu and earth style techniques. I am also able to destroy puppets efficiently." Explained Naruto.

Sakura then picked up one of the poison filled bowls and started out of the room before stating. "Sounds good Naruto. Now you and Kakashi should get some sleep, it will take me about six hours to get a working antidote for the poison and we'll probably be leaving immediately after that."

"That all sounds well and good, but I'm fighting Sasori with you boy." Stated Chiyo as Kakashi and Naruto went to find a place to catch a little sleep to prepare for the coming battle.

 **Note** : While I was writing this I noticed that I hadn't given a description of Naruto after the new training that he went through so I'm debating on weather to add it to both this story and _Jiraiya's Intense Training_ or just to add it there. It's basically what Naruto wore in Shippuden with the addition of a sage cloak and one or two sealing scrolls on his back. In addition to this his hair will be the same length as Jiraiya's to facilitate the use of hair jutsu. Also I don't remember where I got the number from, but I believe at typical shinobi travel speed it takes three days to get from Konohagakure to Sunagakure. That's what I'm basing the travel times in this chapter on. I know that this chapter is a little short but I wanted to at least get something out. I will try to make up for it next installment, which I believe should take us to the end of the Gaara retrieval arc. Also to add diversity to the combat from the source material Naruto will be fighting Sasori with Chiyo and Kakashi will be fighting Deidara with Sakura. Please review to let me know what you think, and what I can change. Also I was wondering about whether I should include any filler arcs or movies in this.


	4. 4: First Contact

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, if I did then Naruto would be able to fight his opponents without relying on luck and last second power ups.

 **Note:** I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, so I'll do what ever I want for the questions I asked. I understand why though, I updated late, at a weird time and the section was fairly dry. However, if you want my writing to improve I'll need reviews be they positive or negative. Also I added the description for Naruto at the beginning of the first chapter in this fic and at the end of _Jiraiya's Intense Training._

 **Chapter 4: First Contact**

When Sakura had finished making the antidote for the poison that was used on Kankuro with an additional three doses to help them during the mission to rescue Gaara she went to get Kakashi and Naruto. Kicking them both lightly in the shins she stated. "I'm done let's get moving."

"Ow! That hurt! I know you had to get us up, but you didn't need to kick us Sakura-chan!" Cried Naruto as he and Kakashi jumped up and started moving towards the gates of Sunagakure.

"Well it seemed like the fastest way to get you two moving. I made three additional vials of antidote for Sasori's poison for who ever gets hit by his attacks. Once they are used they will be effective for about five minutes for counteracting small amounts of additional poison, however if you get too much poison in your system it could overwhelm the antidote forcing you to take another dose." Said Sakura.

"Well give two to Lady Chiyo and one to Naruto they will be fighting Sasori of all goes to plan." Stated Kakashi as Chiyo appeared next to the group.

"Were you trying to ditch me here little leaves?" Asked Chiyo.

"Not at all, we had full confidence you would join up with us before we left the village" Stated Kakashi with an eye smile as Sakura handed her and Naruto the antidote.

"Administer that to anyone who is hit by Sasori and exhibits signs of Sasori's poison." Sakura explained to Chiyo.

"Shouldn't that just be whoever gets hit by Sasori?" Asked Chiyo.

"In general yes." Replied Sakura. "But we are not sure that it will effect Naruto, his tenant gives him regenerative capabilities. We aren't sure if the poison will bypass them or not. In addition to this he has access to corrosive chakra which might be able to burn the poison out of his system before too much damage is done."

As they left the city and got to the point that Kankuro was found Kakashi was about to summon Pakkun to help them track Gaara when Naruto stopped him stating. "No need Kakashi. Gaara's sand armor has been falling off of him as they moved. It still holds a small amount of his chakra which I can sense."

"Okay Naruto take point, but maintain the pace that we have been going at. Any faster would be more detrimental than would be safe." Replied Kakashi as he fell back to follow Naruto.

They had been running for a few hours before Naruto first sensed something strange. It felt like it was made of wood, but it was shaped mostly like a human and was moving. He thought about telling Kakashi about it, but decided that they were short on time and wouldn't do anything about it unless it made a hostile move. He also decided that not bringing up while it was in range to observe them could lose him the element of surprise if it was hostile. It was extremely difficult to sense, and he wouldn't be able to at all if he wasn't able to sense natural chakra. It would probably assume that it couldn't be sensed at all. It was about an hour after that that he noticed something else that didn't make sense, but this was much more dangerous so he decided to tell Kakashi about it. "Kakashi-sensei there is a man almost a mile ahead of us, but he feels really weird."

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well, its like he has a separate chakra system overlaid on his normal one. The weirdest part is that he has sharingan eyes and regular ones in his eye sockets." Replied Naruto.

"Well it sounds like the boy is loosing it. That's impossible. Just a bit more impossible as someone with chakra levels like the boys to be able to sense that well." Stated Chiyo.

"Well, he is an Uzumaki, they are known to both have large chakra reserves and be chakra sensor. As for what he senses it sounds a little bit like Orochimaru's immortality jutsu but more temporary. He pushes his chakra network into his victims and rewrites it to conform to his own. If you used a variation of that jutsu combined with the shadow clone jutsu you could possibly create a sort of flesh clone, at least in theory. So for now well assume that it is a clone made like that by Itachi Uchiha." Replied Kakashi.

"Well sense he still has both chakra systems active they should be interfering with each other. He definitely won't be at full strength." Added Sakura.

"If his chakra system is being interfered with he won't be able to sense chakra. We'll be able to blind side him pretty easily if we replace one of us with a clone and have them attack him from behind." Said Naruto thinking about the reason it was so hard to sneak up on a high level ninja. It was that they could enhance their senses using chakra so that it was physically impossible to be quiet enough to sneak up on them without chakra techniques, the issue was that they could also sense whenever you used any of the techniques which masked you from their other senses. If this Itachi clone couldn't sense chakra, then any competent ninja could completely mask their presence from him allowing for an assassination.

"That's actually a good idea Naruto. Make a clone and henge it into me. I'll hit Itachi from behind as I am the one with the most training in assassination." Stated Kakashi, he then broke off as he started sensing Itachi's presence.

As the rest of the group ran into the clearing where Itachi was he first tried to gain eye contact with the members but was unable to. He then twitched his hand to use his Akatsuki ring initiate a genjutsu on Naruto who immediately broke it. "My, my, Naruto-kun you sure have gotten a lot better since I last met you. Back then you wouldn't have even been able"

Just then Kakashi got behind the Itachi clone and slit his throat. As Itachi died he transformed into another man who was wearing Suna Jonin attire. "Well, that was surprisingly easy, anyone know who this is?" Stated Kakashi.

"No idea, but it looks like they took the hose from Sunagakure." Replied Chiyo.

"Lets go." Said Naruto impatiently before starting to move again. It took them about another hour to reach the cave where the Akatsuki was holding Gaara. "Gaara's in the cave. They are still in the process of extracting Shukaku. We need to get in there before they finish."

"Shannaro!" Shouted Sakura as she used her super strength to try to shatter the boulder only to bounce off.

"That looks like a five seal barrier. I don't know how to bypass it without removing all five seals at the same time, but I wouldn't even know how to find them." Stated Kakashi looking at the seal on the rock.

"I might be able to draw up a counter seal." Stated Naruto as he knelt by the seal on the rock. He then unsealed his brush from his arm and started using his left ink well and started drawing counter seals on the rock. It took a couple of minutes before he was confident enough to push chakra into the seal. "The barrier should be down now, you can try the rock again Sakura."

"You better be right about that Naruto" Replied Sakura before she punched the boulder shattering it. Naruto immediately shun shinned inside to where he sensed Gaara grabbing him and throwing him towards the entrance of the cave. This broke the sealing jutsu.

"Deidara, Sasori recapture the Ichibi." Pein stated before all the holographic images disappeared.

"It appears we are going to have to make the others wait. Though I hope that Itachi will forgive us for taking his target." Stated Sasori turning towards Naruto.

"I'll grab the Ichibi and take out the others, yeah." Replied Deidara as he spat a clay bird out of his hand, jumped on it and flew towards Deidara.

"That is agreeable. After all you have already taken down your target." Stated Sasori as he started shooting senbon out of his mouth at Naruto.

"Ninja art: Spikes of the Underworld" Shouted Naruto as his entire body was covered in spiky hair that was harder than steel blocking the senbon that were fired at him. Meanwhile Deidara's clay bird had picked up Gaara and flew past Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo before they could react. Kakashi and Sakura then began to chase after him.

Lady Chiyo jumped forward, looked at Sasori and stated. "Hello grandson, I'd say that it's great to see you again, but I can't see you underneath that puppet of yours." Sasori then gave up on using the senbon from his mouth and struck at Naruto using the tail of his puppet forcing him to dodge. Sasori then sent another brace of senbon at him which were blocked by the hair technique that Naruto had yet to disengage.

"Hmm, it appears that you are prepared for typical puppet techniques." Stated Sasori before he fired his arm at Chiyo the arm then fired off multiple canisters which in turn sent out a hail of senbon. Chiyo was able to avoid any crippling injuries by dodging back and pulling up a slab of rock with chakra strings. Naruto used Sasori's focus on his grandmother to close the distance and ram a rasengan into his face. This caused his face and most of his torso to explode in splinters, but a blur jumped out of his back revealing a young man with a doll-like face. "I'm impressed you destroyed Hiruko, he was one of my favorites, but now you'll face my favorite puppet the Third Kazekage. With my abilities in human puppetry he is more deadly in death as he was in life!" Exclaimed Sasori as he unsealed a tall black haired puppet. Which immediately had black iron dust that was soaked in poiso'sn pour out of its chest which immediately formed a spear and shot at Naruto. He dodged and shot a wind based chakra chain at the puppet which was blocked by the iron sand forming a wall in front of it. However, the wall also blocked Sasori's view of the battle allowing Naruto to retract the chain to the length of a punch knife on his hand and close on the Kazekage puppet. He had to abort the assault when a buzz saw popped out of it's left arm and was swung at him. That was immediately followed up by a wave of sand forcing Naruto to use Wind Style: Great Breakthrough to stall it enough to escape.

"How can the puppet use the iron sand? I thought that was a kekkei genkai" Asked Naruto.

"It is boy. I am the greatest puppet maker in the world, and I can use people's bodies to create puppets. When I do they retain the ability to use all the techniques they could in life!" Exclaimed Sasori.

"That's just sick!" Shouted Naruto.

"I can't believe that you have sunk so low grandson." Stated Chiyo disappointedly.

"That's not for you to judge grandmother. Now let's see how you deal with this: Iron Release: Gathering Assault!" Shouted Sasori as the iron sand condensed into a giant box and a giant pyramid before hurling one at Naruto and one at Chiyo.

 **Note** : Well a bit of a cliff hanger. I also know that Itachi was underwhelming, but I wanted them to move faster than in cannon so that Gaara could be reached when he was still alive. I have also decided that I'll start responding to reviews in the notes section at the beginning of chapters if the reviews have responses that will add to understanding, but not spoil the story.


	5. 5: Kamui

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, if I did then Naruto would be able to fight his opponents without relying on luck and last second power ups.

 **Note** : Yay, got reviews again! Well this chapter we'll be jumping right back into the action.

 **bankai777** : Yes, Naruto will meet Karin in this fanfiction, but I'm not planning on focussing on her.

 **Chapter 5: Kamui**

As the giant blocks of iron sand flew at Chiyo and Naruto, Naruto called upon his earth style chakra chains to block them. The blocks weren't completely sent back, but they were deflected far enough to miss their targets. While Naruto was doing this Chiyo used chakra strings to grab the Hiruko puppet's tail and fling it at Sasori himself forcing him to dodge. In response Sasori sent both the box and the pyramid at Naruto who said as he deflected them. "Is that all? I thought puppeteers were known for always having one more trick up their sleeves."

"They do boy, Thousand Hands Manipulation force." Replied Sasori as the Kazekage puppet closed on him and shot its arm at Naruto. The arms opened up to reveal seals that spawned additional arms until there was a veritable forest of them shooting at Naruto. Naruto responded with a Wind Release: Vacuum Wave which caused a sharp wave of air to be released from Naruto's mouth cutting all of the arms that would have hit within an arm length of him. His victory was short lived when the arms began to shoot ninja wire out of them to anchor around him and slow his movement as well as releasing a poisonous gas. Naruto countered that with Wind Release: Great Breakthrough that caused a large gale of wind to come out of his mouth and push the poison towards Sasori who seemed completely unaffected by it. Naruto then spun a wind release chakra chain around himself to cut all of the wires that his body had been protected from by his hair armor that was still in place from using spikes of the underworld.

"Fine then, lets see how you deal with this, Iron Sand World Method!" Exclaimed Sasori as all of the iron sand flew to the centre of the room and began to expand forming branches unpredictably. As this was happening Naruto had gotten rid of all of his chakra chains except for a punch knife on his right hand and used his incredible speed boosted by chakra to close on the Third Kazekage puppet as it and Sasori were focussed on creating the technique and cut the puppet in half. With the puppet's destruction the iron sand lost cohesion and fell to the ground.

"That was actually pretty easy to deal with." Quipped Naruto.

"That was my favorite puppet! Fine I guess I'll have to use my most powerful puppet, myself." Yelled Sasori as he through off his Akatsuki cloak revealing his form. He had segmented joints with a metal cable coiled in his stomach, two metal 'wings' attached to the sides of his hips, four scrolls attached to his back and a circle over where his heart would normally be with the kanji for 'core' on it. "Be satisfied with pushing me this far. I haven't had to use myself since joining the Akatsuki."

"Sasori how could you have done that to yourself." Exclaimed Chiyo appalled with how Sasori had mutilated his body.

"What grandmother. I have just made myself into art!" Replied Sasori.

"That does explain how you look so young, but what I'm wondering about is how you were physically able to do that to yourself without dying" Said Naruto.

"Much the same way that I make human puppets, but I won't explain my secrets to you." Said Sasori as he shot the chain from his stomach at Naruto who was forced to dodge, but he managed to cut the chain with a short wind release chakra chain before Sasori could reclaim it. As Naruto dashed at him to counterattack Sasori loaded the first scroll from his back and activated his wings to act as buzz saws to force Naruto to abort his attack. However, Naruto was expecting this and shot his chakra chain into the wing closer to him shattering it, but halting his chakra chain. Sasori then pointed his hand at Naruto and released a blast of water that could cut through rock. Naruto would have been hit, but Lady Chiyo pulled him out of the way using chakra strings.

"Thank you for the assist Lady Chiyo." Said Naruto.

"Well I didn't think you would be able to push me this far." Commented Sasori as he pulled the second scroll from his back and opened it causing a hundred puppets to be unsealed, completely filling the cave. "This is my Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets. There is no chance for you I have destroyed a Nation with this technique!"

"I can deal with the puppet army Lady Chiyo, can you get to Sasori in the distraction?" Asked Naruto as he manifested nine extremely large wind release chakra chains.

"Of course I can and I have just the puppets to do it." Replied Lady Chiyo as she unsealed the Mother and Father puppets.

In the meantime, Naruto had already engaged the puppet army ripping through them like they were made of paper. Any of the puppets that as much as touched the chakra chains were shredded. The issue was that there were just so many of them. Sasori ended up getting fed up with losing his puppets and used the third scroll from his back to shoot jets of flames out of his hands at Naruto. When the flames hit the chakra chains the fire and the concentrated wind nature chakra reacted creating a giant fireball that destroyed over half of Sasori's puppets as well as singing Naruto and sending him flying into one of the walls of the cave. It was large enough to force Sasori to jump back from it to avoid the flames. This was all distracting enough for Chiyo to close on Sasori. She sacrificed the Mother puppet attacking him head on to get destroyed by Sasori's remaining wing, then used the shock Sasori experienced from destroying one of his first creations to run through his core with a blade from the Father puppet.

"Well I guess for defeating me I'll give you a reward." Said Sasori as he fell to the ground. "I have a spy that is with Orochimaru, who was my former partner in the Akatsuki. I'm to meet him in ten days at noon at the Tenchi Bridge. Hopefully you'll be able to kill the traitor now that I'm no longer able to."

"That's interesting, but we don't have time for that, lets try to catch up the others." Said Naruto dusting

himself off and removing his hair armor defence.

"You go Naruto, I'll stay here with my grandson." Replied Chiyo kneeling at Sasori's side before Naruto dashed off.

 **With Sakura and Kakashi just after Deidara flew off with Gaara:**

As Deidara flew by them Sakura and Kakashi gave chase. "We have to at least get Gaara back from him." Stated Sakura as Deidara began throwing small explosives in the form of spiders back at them. Sakura was using senbon to keep them away from herself and Kakashi while Kakashi was just dodging the explosions. "But first we have to get him off the stupid bird."

"I think that I've got just the thing for that, but it'll take a while for me to charge it up." Replied Kakashi.

"Fine, I'll try to keep the bombs off of you until your ready." Said Sakura as she readied more senbon. It took a while for Kakashi to charge his technique and Sakura found out that she could cause the spiders to explode early by charging her senbon with a bit of chakra before throwing them, but that it didn't cause the bird to explode. She theorised that it was that the bird was more stable due to being a transport. When Kakashi finally stated he was ready a strange distortion occurred in the air centered around Deidara's chest. Deidara noticed this and began swerving to try and make the technique miss. It didn't completely work or fail as when Kakashi called out the techniques name: Kamui it didn't cause a fatal wound, but ripped off Deidara's arm at the elbow joint. This was distracting enough for Deidara to loose control of the already swerving bird causing it to loose enough altitude to be within striking distance for Sakura. Sakura jumped up from the canyon and let loose a light punch at the bird causing it to splatter. Deidara was thrown to the ground and immediately ran into the forest while Gaara was caught by a Kakashi shadow clone who immediately started running towards Suna. The real Kakashi gave chase to Deidara with Sakura to try and finish the man while he was wounded.

"Tch, with one arm I'll have to try and escape before passing out from blood loss rather than show them my art, yeah." Said Deidara as he sunk into the ground and let a clay clone take his place.

"If you surrender and answer all of our questions we can give you medical attention." Stated Sakura as she saw the Deidara clone.

"Well I'd much rather show you my art, yeah." Said the Deidara clone jumping back and throwing a handful of spiders at Sakura.

"Well then you can die." Replied Kakashi as he shoved a Chidori through the clone's chest. The clone then turned to clay trapping Kakashi's arm. A second clone came out of the woods using the handsign that signified when Deidara makes his creations explode but nothing happened. "I guess I'm lucky that the lightning chakra from my Chidori diffused the clays." Commented Kakashi as Sakura gave the clay holding Kakashi's a light tap freeing him. Sakura then dashed at the second clone only to hit a log as it preformed a Substitution.

"Well I can't win, at least I'll go out with a bang!" Stated the clone as it began to bloat. Kakashi and Sakura both dove for cover as the clone exploded.

"That was underwhelming." Stated Kakashi as he and Sakura left to meet up with Naruto. They reached him about a quarter of the way back to the cave.

"Why didn't you kill Deidara?" Asked Naruto.

"What do you mean? He blew himself up baka!" Shouted Sakura.

"Then why can I still sense him?" Asked Naruto as he ran off to engage Deidara.

Kakashi shrugged at Sakura and stated. "Well he is the sensor of the team."

When they got back to the explosion site Deidara was still underground, but as he saw them return he swore internally. He began to tunnel away when he felt a surge of chakra and the ground around him exploded revealing Naruto holding a Rasengan and calling to his teammates. "See I told you he was alive."

Deidara immediately knew he needed to pull out the big guns if he would have a chance at winning before passing out. He jumped from the hole spitting his C3 dragon from his hand which immediately spat a mini dragon at each member of team seven. They were stopped dead by three lightning enhanced kunai curtesy of Kakashi, but Deidara was fine with that as they were just a means to buy time enough time for him to release his C4 technique. The small clone of himself began to expand preparing his attack. He had purposefully placed it far enough away from team seven so that they couldn't stop it form exploding as he flew just far enough away to not be caught in its blast.

Naruto sensing how powerful the technique was yelled out. "Get close to me I can shield us from the explosion." To Sakura and Kakashi before unrolling a scroll that he carried on his back in such a way that it created a sphere around the three of them before activating the seals. "This is my ultimate defensive technique, it's a combination of chakra absorption and reinforcement seals. It absorbs all the chakra from anything that strikes it and uses it along with the chakra I'm feeding the seal array to harden the paper to the point that it is nearly indestructible. Sakura I want you to throw me at Deidara after I store the scroll."

Deidara was watching the aftermath of his C4 watching with glee as the millions of micro bombs ate away at the landscape killing everything at the cellular level almost as if they were disintegrating, but then he noticed a sphere that wasn't being damaged. It angered him even more than Kakashi diffusing his bombs. How dare they ignore his art, especially his C4. As the explosions ended he was debating turning around to show them true art when the choice was taken from as the thrown form of Naruto knocked him from the sky and then continued beyond him. Deidara was so disoriented by the hit that he landed awkwardly and broke a couple of ribs. Barely able to move Deidara knew he was going to die so he prepared his ultimate art and fed the mouth in his chest a bit of clay. As team seven arrived from two sides he stated coughing up blood. "Prepare to witness my ultimate art."

"Holy crap that's a lot of chakra! Its like he's opened all the Celestial Gates and is channeling it into a single attack!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"I got this! Kamui!" Exclaimed Kakashi as he poured as much chakra as he could into the technique swallowing Deidara whole, but causing Kakashi to pass out.

Looking around his suddenly unfamiliar surroundings Deidara smiled and stated. "Art is a Bang." Before exploding.

 **Omake:** While many believe that the world that things are transported to through the use of Kamui is an alternate dimension, they would be wrong. In actuality it is a miniaturization technique that places the items into to shared space within the eyes that can cast the jutsu. While normally this distinction is meaningless, however when Kakashi used Kamui to absorb Deidara when he was blowing himself up it became an issue. You see Deidara's suicide technique created an explosion so massive that even when miniaturized by Kamui it was non-trivial. In fact, after miniaturization the explosion was so large it took up about one hundred times the space available in the shared eye space for the explosion to die down to survivable levels. What this meant was mere seconds after Kakashi sucked Deidara into his eye using Kamui his head exploded. This understandably shocked all those around him and was a tragedy, but they could in essence understand that it was caused by absorbing too much explosive energy with Kamui. However, at that time 'Tobi' was talking to Pein and Konan. When his head exploded with no warning they were mildly happy as they didn't like him. The bigger issue for them was that there was no explanation for how or why it happened. It seemed like an act of god if anything. It shook Pein so much that he decided to change the path he was following to find peace because if following the one that 'Madara' was on caused your head to randomly explode, Pein didn't want to continue on that path.

 **Note:** I gave Deidara extra clay from what he had in the show because any competent ninja would have had a store of their weapons at their base so he restocked before the sealing began. I hope you liked the fights, and the omake. Also **gumundertable** next chapter will only be partially in Suna and mainly about prep work for the Orochimaru mission.


	6. Summary

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto, if I did then Naruto would be able to fight his opponents without relying on luck and last second power ups.

 **Note** : I'm sorry about this, but I was having a really hard time continuing the story, so I decided rather than abandoning it I would do a summary chapter to cover highlight points that I was planning on including. I would be fine with someone picking up the story message me about it and you can use the whole thing as long as you credit me. I may also pick this thing back up myself eventually. Sorry for not being able to complete it.

 **Summary**

Naruto and company return to Konoha and report to Tsunade. Sai tests Naruto, is immediately defeated and Naruto drops him off at T&I. Tsunade still sends Tenzo and Sai with Naruto and Sakura to the Tenshi bridge mission. The main difference is that Sai is more respectful to Naruto as he has shown superior talent. The meeting at the bridge is again interrupted by Orochimaru. Tenzo and Sakura combat Kabuto and capture him while Naruto fights Orochimaru with Sai observing the battle in the background. Naruto uses the Kyuubi's chakra to keep Orochimaru on the back foot as the corrosive nature of the chakra makes it harder for Orochimaru to regenerate. As Naruto is in control of himself and a sensor Orochimaru can't retreat when he is on the back foot in the fight and unleashes his eight branches technique. This is easily countered by Naruto's chakra chains as they are perfectly suited for fighting giant monster like creatures. When that failed Orochimaru released his soul-self (the white snake thing Sasuke fought) in a last ditch effort to survive by taking over Naruto's body. Naruto was expecting it and used a scroll that he and Jiraiya prepared to seal Orochimaru's soul-self in an enclosed area. Naruto then goes on to explain that Orochimaru's immortality technique was impressive as it created a chakra construct that could hold his consciousness, but it had a fatal flaw. The issue was that the construct needed a host to stabilise itself. That meant that all Naruto had to do to kill Orochimaru was prevent him from finding another host, which is what the seal array he and Jiraiya made was meant to do. The rest of the team gather to watch as Orochimaru's soul-self disintegrates. They wake up Kabuto and force him to watch before interrogating him to find Sasuke's location. They then move to the base where Sasuke is staying after securing him with Sai's ink, Tenzo's wood and Naruto's seals and in Tenzo's direct keeping. When they reach Sasuke he taunts Kabuto about being captured before attacking Naruto with his sword. Naruto grabs his wrist to block and Sasuke congratulates him on blocking the correct way. He then enters Naruto's mindscape to suppress the Kyuubi, but is surprised to find that he can't as Naruto is the one controlling the flow of the chakra rather than the Kyuubi. Naruto tries to convince Sasuke to come back with them stating that as long as Sasuke remains by his side Itatchi will come to him because of the Kyuubi and the fact that he defeated Orochimaru. Sasuke is unconvinced until Naruto explains that Sasuke would be coming with them because he had already sealed his chakra as Sasuke let him hold his arm for to long. When Sasuke challenges the proposition because chakra sealing isn't used in combat Naruto counters that the reason is that it takes almost double the chakra you want to seal in a person in order to do so, but that isn't an issue for him as his chakra reserves are almost infinite compared to a normal ninja's. When they leave the mindscape Sasuke tries to channel chakra and finds he can't before agreeing to come with them as they have proven to not be useless. Kabuto is interrogated and then executed.

They take Sasuke to Tsunade's office and try to get Sasuke to be officially reinstated when Danzo barges in and demands that he be executed as an example. Tension is high before Naruto asks why Danzo has a sharingan. Danzo is apprehended and they find that he has Shisui's eye in his head and the senju sharingan arm. There is a bit of time when they kill root agents trying to free him, and they look over his root files. Eventually Sasuke is probationally reinstated under the same rules that Konoha has for any other missing nin. Which means that he was given a seal kill switch that can be activated by the Hokage or their minder which in this case was Naruto. Danzo was unofficially found guilty of treason, but officially charged with bloodline theft and Sasuke is allowed to execute him as he had stolen Sharingan. As part of his reinstatement Sasuke then guides Naruto's team through the bases that Orochimaru had. They pick up Karin and Suigetsu individually and take them back to Konoha, then when they are on the way back from the base that held Jugo they are ambushed by Itachi, Kisame and Tobi. Naruto notices Zetsu, but can't do anything as he is forced to fight Kisame solo while Sasuke fights Itachi and Tobi distracts the rest of the group. Sasuke's fight with Itachi is like cannon except the eight branches technique is never used. When Naruto fights Kisame he finds that Samehada doesn't absorb nature chakra, and decides that's because if it did then it would kill its wielder or turn to stone itself. Naruto and Kisame have a huge slugfest, but Naruto eventually wins and Samehada takes a liking to his chakra and becomes his sword. After the other two fights are over Zetsu notifies Tobi and he disappears kidnapping Sasuke and taking Itachi's eyes. Naruto feels it happen and the team return how with Jugo in tow. Tobi tries to turn Sasuke against Konoha for revenge, but Sasuke states he can't as the still has the kill switch. In addition to that Sasuke argues that Danzo is completely to blame as he held one of Shisui's eyes which is capable of Kotoamatsukami which has the ability of mind control, and he had already had his revenge on him. In a fit of rage Tobi kills Sasuke.

Later there was a sighting of Kakazu and Hidan in fire country and Naruto's group is sent out to deal with them. During training before the fight Naruto learns how to seal using only his chakra. He also trains Karin in the use of chakra chains. The fight with Kakazu is a bit more one-sided than in cannon, but generally the same. Hidan on the other hand is fairy easily demolished and Naruto seals what is left into immobility (his head, torso and limbs separate). Naruto then realizes that this isn't the real Hidan it is actually a seal and blood based clone. The blood base makes it seem real and the seals make it an immortal clone. The group then follow the chakra thread attached to the Hidan clone back to where it comes from. On the way there Zetsu strays to close and Naruto manages to eject him from the ground there is a fight, but without his ability to hide Zetsu is reasonably easily dealt with. When he dies Tobi immediately shows up. Naruto stabs him with a chakra chain and Tobi laughs at his saying he will need to do much better to hurt him. Naruto replies that from the observations of the previous fight he never changes his momentum or teleported while he was phasing through anything. So Naruto would only have to wait out his technique and/or chakra in order to win the fight. He is right and Tobi's voice changes ranting at them at how he was Madara Uchiha, how he was immortal, how he killed Sasuke and how he ran the Akatsuki from the shadows. When the time on his technique runs out there is a spatter of blood as he's impaled, but he uses the Izanagi to change reality so that the injury never happened. Tobi then goes on at how he only had four spares left after everything in the Kamui dimension was destroyed in a massive explosion and how he would never forgive Kakashi for that. There is a huge fight, but it ends when Naruto impales him again and again waits out the time necessary. During the fight Naruto figures out how he needs to fight with Samehada, which was by using it as a shield for jutsu rather than as a weapon. They then find the Jashinist temple where Hidan's real body is in stasis while his spirit inhabits his clone. They then execute Hidan and destroy the temple before returning to Konoha.

Later Jiraiya comes to Konoha and states he found out who is running the Akatsuki, the Amekage. He then takes Naruto with him to confront him. During the training Naruto did after defeating Tobi with Samehada he became a facsimile of a true sage by running sage chakra through Samehada enough that it became able to absorb it for him. They confront Pein and Konan outside of Ame. Jiraiya manages to defeat Konan while Naruto was holding of the six paths of Pein and then together they defeat Pein reasonably easily. However, Naruto was forced to use a combination of the Kyuubi's chakra and nature chakra to complete the feat. They confront Nagato directly and along with the prowess they showed him and the fact that Tobi had been defeated he is convinced to follow their path to peace and allies Ame officially with Konoha. In the following years there are a couple more scuffles, but eventually all the nations are allied. It started when the new Mizukage joined the Suna-Konoha-Ame alliance and then after some fights that were put up in protest the Raikage and Tsuchikage followed suit. Eventually when Nagato dies from the demands of the six paths technique as well as the rinnegan Naruto is gifted the eyes. By this point Naruto had completely mastered sage mode and the Kyuubi's chakra, but he can't do a full transformation as the Kyuubi hates him. He however is able to use all of it's chakra as his own is strong enough to overpower it. After Naruto spends years mastering the rinnegan he uses a combination of the eyes, yin-yang release, Orochimaru's immortality technique and Hidan's clone technique to create a body of pure chakra for himself and places his soul inside of it. This has the side effect of destroying his body and freeing the Kyuubi, but rendered him as immortal as a bijuu. He did so that even after he would have normally died he could combat the Kyuubi and stop it from destroying whatever it wanted. He and the Kyuubi then spent the rest of eternity in endless combat.

 **Note** : Well that's the summary, not sure if the ending of the story is that satisfying even if I had written it out longhand. Though this does have the ideas I had for exploits or ideas in Naruto. If you have questions feel free to ask them, I'll try to reply.


End file.
